Rebel
by Pockets of dreams
Summary: - rewrite of The art of teaching (but so different at the same time) - Katherine Rider, you'd expect her to be down to earth, mature and above all sensible with a possible boyfriend. The reality is quite shocking. Everything she knows is going to change at Brecon Beacons, the thing is she doesn't even know it yet.
1. Katherine Rider

**DISCLAIMER: YEA...NO. Do I really look that old? :O**

**This is how I imagined my Katherine originally. Enjoy my beauties. This rewrite is actually different then the original one. I also renamed it because as I wrote this I was listening to the song: She's a Rebel by Green day which inspired this writing in a way. You don't have to listen to it, I'm quoting random lines of different songs per chapter because they get stuck in my mind regularly.**

**Also The Art Of Teaching is gone...Rebel will live!**

* * *

_"See I'm too scared, to tell you the truth, and my heart can't take anymore, broken and bruised, longing for you, and I don't know what I'm waiting for," ~ Why don't you love me by Hot Chelle Rae ft Demi Lovato_

* * *

Katherine Rider was a brunette haired 26-year-old with brown eyes with a green rim around them. Not many people knew that she was a spy for MI6, most would laugh in your face due to the hyper attitude and plain immaturity that she displayed. As a teenager, age 13 to be exact, she was brought to the bank on her birthday. Her never uncle Ian had unwillingly palmed her off to Alan Blunt and Tulip Jones. They sent the girl, with a lot of strings pulled, to Brecon Beacon's SAS camp. Usually it was reserved for males only, but with the Rider genes within her it was obvious the teen would get in sticky situations. She would need the knowledge of the men to help her out. It was unavoidable really.

Alan Blunt had only spent 10 minutes with the bubbly 13-year-old brunette, already he knew she would annoy the enemy like she annoyed him. The fact Blunt, who was the king at not showing emotion, wanted to blow her head off symbolised that she would need the training. Hopefully her shutting up would be a bonus. The teen grew up in a adults world, forever being treated like a kid. She found it infuriating since she had done more then most adults and had sacrificed her teenage-hood for the world. However her childish impulses refused to diminish. Often she carried out pranks or just plain refused to grow up. She was a rebel against a society that expected her to be mature.

Katherine also refused to take things lying down. It was a flaw just as much as it wasn't. She would refuse to be a push-over, but several times it made the situation worse. Such as the time that she managed to stop a bank robbery and managed to narrowly avoid a shot to the head because of her smart-arse comment. It wasn't because she was stupid. More like her survival instincts are seriously lacking. Katherine always managed to get caught, however she always got out with no problem. It was almost a game for her, seeing how long she could survive without sneaking out. A game the heads of Secret Operations disagreed with whole heartedly. They had learnt to hold off rescue teams for a week. If Katherine had not emerged by then she was either dead or found it impossible to break out - something that has yet to happen.

They always suspected Alex Rider, her younger brother, would be a natural at this profession as well. Katherine fought tooth and nail to keep her younger brother untouched and unharmed for as long as possible. She had even tipped Ian off, who had already began teaching Alex the basics to defend himself. Ian had set to work shaping Alex to be the spy he is today. He and Katherine hated the idea, but they preferred him alive and able to defend himself in any situation then unable. Everyone knows a agent with dodgy training is as good as screwed. Neither trusted the heads to give Alex decent training. Katherine, who had a photographic membory so able to learn a whole language in a week, the accent took another week, taught him French, Spanish and German as they lived abroad.

Katherine's photographic memory was a unique gift. Barely any agents contained it. Due to it Katherine had a high IQ, which, in Blunt's point of view, made her more dangerous then any other agent with childish antics. Katherine had many skills other agents did not, but she also didn't have the organisation, order and level headedness that others had to have in order to get the job. She was hot tempered and had a tendency to overreact with some drastic measure, like when she blew up the house because her boyfriend broke up with her. She was 15. But Blunt could not deny she was damn good at what she did. So maybe obvious flaws was in her technique but the job was still done. She held the top agent spot and was moving up the ranks. She reminded the old agents who had retired to desk jobs of her mother, who often came in for a yell at the heads.

She was a spit image of her. However they found the fact her personalty and attitude was a mixture of John and Helen Rider terribly amusing. John, who was laid back and likeable with a slight crazy twist was a favourite, despite his current residence, amongst the old agents. Helen, who's temper was spiteful and ready to lunge along with a fiery, stubborn personality clashed with John. They made the most perfect couple seen in MI6 for a while, and they still haven't found a replacement. They was confident if any was to rival theirs it would come of their off spring. Probably the eldest, she was undeniably pretty - that everyone agreed with.

As well as that she was funny - making everyone laugh without trying, way too hyper for her age, talkative, hot-tempered, full on and just plain likeable clashed with a fiery personality. She was also extremely protective. The agents, young and old, wanted her to find someone who will calm her down, else she'd force everyone into early retirement. Sure they liked her, but _god_ she was tiring. They all knew her from her teens onwards and had never failed to smile at the resistance she showed to the way of life at first. It was simply laughable to see her then and see her now. The difference could even throw a Scorpia agent.

Unlike the other agents's who had seen too much Katherine's eyes was warm and invited people in. Many people who only knew her as a killing machine was confused by that. But everyone who got to know her knew she took everything in her stride and didn't consider things to the extent of a brain malfunction. It was refreshing to see someone at least a little bit unscarred. It gave them hope for the future. Every one in the building, even the low level agents acting as bankers downstairs, feared to see any child Katherine had.

It would not end well.

* * *

Katherine groaned and slammed a hand down on the alarm clock as it blared it annoying beep. She wondered why the hell it was so annoying before she slowly sat up. She hated mornings even more then she hated Scorpia. For those who was wondering, that was a lot. Scorpia was always trying to kill her and torture her. As soon as she found one of their workers she asked why they was so obsessed with her. Their response was a glare. She really wondered why, she didn't do anything wrong in her books. Katherine stumbled out of bed in her baggy jogging bottoms and loose white top with her hair in knots.

She stumbled downstairs and into the kitchen. 'Hey Alex. 4 men I don't know.' She greeted the 5 people at the table as she headed to the kettle. It was only when she flipped the kettle on did she realise. Katherine turned around to see a amused Alex and 4 men, that was honestly quite hot if she said so herself. 'Uhm...hey.' She grumbled.

'Kat, this is Fox, Eagle, Wolf and Snake. My Unit.' Alex introduced. 'Guys, this is Kat.'

'Don't call me that.' Katherine groaned. 'I'm not a fricken animal.' Katherine watched the water boil before thinking about getting a mug out. She grabbed one and set it on the side and spooned some instant coffee into the cup. She then grabbed the milk and poured some in, just as the kettle flicked off. Katherine stuffed the milk in the fridge and poured the hot water in the mug and put it back.

'Kat really isn't a morning person.' Alex informed his unit as I grabbed the mug and shuffled upstairs. 'Where you going, Kat!' Katherine mumbled something about castrating Alex that the residence at the table just caught.

Katherine settled infront of her vanity table and plugged her curling tongs in. While they heated up she applied a rim of blue eyeliner, a sweep of black mascara and lipgloss. She then set to work curling her hair. Once that was finished she turned the tongs off and plugged in the straighteners, waiting for her hair to cool. As soon as it was cooled down she lightly ran the straighteners around her hair. It was done so it only just added a small amount of pressure on the curls. The result was loose waves*. Smiling she unplugged the hair straighteners and downed the scolding coffee. She winced, standing up. She went to her wardrobe and put on a pair of denim short shorts and a ivory strap top. On top of that was her black, leather, studded waist coat. She stuffed on a pair of ankle socks and then put her tan knee high boots on.

Today she had to attend Alex's school dance with him as a security measure. She would have to work side by side with the SAS (in her experience they don't mix well). This outfit avoided her from changing again. Something she hated. Nothing got on her nerves more then a outfit change. She didn't see the point of it since your barely in the clothes you had on.

Really, Katherine was clueless to why some girls insisted on a outfit change. She mostly wore the same clothes over again. She took every shot she could informing people of the miraculous invention called a washing machine, which meant you could wear your clothes multiple of times.

People's stupidity really did amaze her.

* * *

* works on my hair


	2. The way to lose someone in a school

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Alex Rider in any way shape or form with the exculpation of books, kindle editions and ebooks.**

* * *

_"Theres a girl, Who sits under the bleachers, Just another day eating along, When she smiles, Theres something she's hiding, And she can't find a way to relate," ~ Miss Invisible by Marie Digby_

* * *

Katherine sighed and leant against the wall watching girls in way too short clothes trying to lure males in. She remembered herself at this age. Instead of dances she went of missions or sat on the sofa scoffing ice cream and watching some comedy. Katherine couldn't stand romances, they was so mushy gushy. She fiddled with her coms unit trying to spot SAS soldiers. Lets be honest, they aren't hard to miss. She eventually found them, all 20 of them leant against the wall opposite to her, watching Alex closely as he danced with Tom.

'Eye In The Sky to Cat.' Katherine sighed, reminding herself to kill Alex. 'We have a landing in process on the roof. How do you want to proceed?' Katherine bit her lip and glanced at SAS. They was paying attention to their coms at the moment.

'Cat to Eye In The Sky. I'll handle it. SAS stay in position. I repeat, stay in potion.' Katherine ordered.

'Eye In The Sky to Cat. No antics, I think Blunt might die this time. Over and out.' Katherine rolled her eyes knowing Kylie, the girl who was "Eye In The Sky" had always wanted to say that. She slipped out of the hall and raced up the stairs to the fire escape. She rushed up the metal stairs and peered over the edge of the roof. A helicopter had landed and men was checking guns.

'Collect K Rider and A Rider and report back.' The men barked suddenly. Katherine frowned, wondering if anyone asked. Then she was spotted. She let out a strangled scream as they flooded towards her. As a instinct she raced down one flight and burst through the door. She then ran through the Science block.

'Evac of hall. I've got people with fricken guns on tail. Lead them astray as long as possible. Coms will be off.' Katherine announced before taking my coms unit off and throwing them at the ground. She stepped on them with her heel and heard a crack as she burst into a Science room and raced through it. At the end she opened the other door and ran through the small corridor into a maths room. Once again she sprinted through it into another maths room. She brust through the other door into another small corridor and sprinted down one set of stairs. She ran into the right hand-side door and raced through the IT room to another IT room. She burst out of that one and raced up the stairs and back through 2 maths rooms* and was back where she started, watching the last of the men disappear.

Katherine took a deep breath before running through the maths and science rooms. She then sprinted down the heavy concrete stairs and across to the hall. As she entered she noted that it was only SAS and Alex here. They all looked worried. 'Hey.' She greeted, walking over.

'Kat!' Alex yelled dragging her into a hug. She shoved him away and punched him in the eye.

'Never chose my codename again.' She spat. He winced and smiled slightly at Katherine. There was just something about her you just had to love.

* * *

* Thats actually what my schools like. You can run through the IT, Business Studies and Maths rooms since they're connected with a corridor every 2 rooms with stairs. Then theirs the Art rooms you can run through and down the stairs to get to the DT/Humanities corridor and then you have to go outside to get to the English and Languages block/Combi Centre. To get to drama and music you can go down the pe corridor and through the girls gym and then through the dance studio and your in a corridor with 2 music rooms and a drama and dance studio (separate studios). English and Languages block are separate.


	3. Poor Jeremy

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the text****.**

* * *

_"I miss screaming and fighting, And kissing in the rain, And its 2am and I'm cursing your name, So in love that you act insane, And thats the way I loved you," ~ The Way I Loved You by Taylor Swift_

* * *

Katherine Rider sprinted from the lift and burst into Alan Blunt's office. She winced as she saw the 4 SAS soldiers that was sitting at her kitchen table yesterday morning. They obviously recognised her. 'Katherine.' Blunt greeted her. Katherine walked to his mini-fridge and took out a can of diet coke. The coca-cola was far too sweet for her. She then flopped down beside the one with black hair and brown eyes. 'K Unit. This is Alex Rider's, or Cub, sister, Katherine Rider. She is our top agent so far. Katherine that is K Unit. From Left to right: Eagle, Snake, Wolf and beside you is Fox.'

'Okay so whats your angle Blunt?' She asked immediately. 'Don't give me that look. You always have a angle.' Blunt sighed and Katherine smirked. She loved annoying Blunt, it was terribly amusing.

'I want you to go to teach at Brecon Beacons.' Blunt said mono-toned. Katherine paled. One time she had to teach a bunch of newly recruited MI6 spies. The result was not pretty.

'What!' She yelped standing up. 'Don't you remember the spy recruit situation? I don't think they've actually found Jeremy's finger.' Katherine yelled. 'Are you so stupid you mind doesn't work? God. You call yourself a head of MI6?' Silence.

'There is no arguement. Your brother is in the camp as we speak. You leave with K Unit. K Unit leaves today.' Blunt informed her. Katherine glared at him, convinced that he might turn into a pile of ashes.

'BRYCE!' She screamed, spinning on the heel of her converse. She stormed out and down stairs to the offices for the higher status agents of MI6 and MI5. The lower status agents had offices in a office block a 39 minute drive away. Bryce was Katherine's best friend. He bordered the age of 25 and the 2 got along beautifully. Bryce was also MI5. She found him in one of the MI6's offices where every MI6 and MI5 agent had gathered. She stormed in. 'Blunt's making me teach at Brecon Beacons.' She yelled. Silence in the office.

'Is he sick?' Gary, one of John Rider's old friends, demanded. Katherine shrugged in response.

'I hate him.' Katherine grumbled, much to the amusement of the agents. There was a knock on the door and in unison the spies pulled their guns out and pointed it at the intruder. K Unit. Now, if you've never had 46 guns pulled on you its a terrifying experience. 'Oh. Its K Unit.' Katherine chirped sticking her gun away.

'Don't blow anything up, Katherine.' Gary warned. Katherine rolled her eyes and bounced out, in front of K Unit. She hummed as she moved. Instead of the lift she flung herself through a door. She then had miraculous fun sliding down the banister in a way only a spy could. Once she met K Unit in the lobby she ran outside and saw a army truck. She waited and watched as K Unit got in the back. Shrugging she climbed in the back also, making it a point to sit on the floor near the tail gate that another SAS guy had clicked in place. She slid earbuds into her ears and sang Party in the USA quietly. She didn't realised the SAS heard every word.


	4. Stupid mattress

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own in anyway shape or form Alex Rider nor his associates. Katherine is totally mine though**

* * *

_"And who do you think you are, Running around leaving scars, Collecting your jar of hearts, Tearing love apart, Your going to catch a cold, From the ice inside your soul, Don't come back for me, Don't come back at all," ~ Jar of Hearts bY Christina Perri_

* * *

Waking up on a rock hard mattress isn't exactly the brightest way to start the day, especially if your not a morning person. Sadly, this happened to Katherine. The poor SAS men that had her teaching first thing was likely to crawl under a rock from either her bad mood or hyper attitude, depending if they had coffee in this place. Katherine stumbled out of bed and shoved her outfit of camouflage trousers, a green t-shirt and combat boots on. She loved the combat boots, they made her look badass. Katherine grabbed her hair brush and ran it through, leaving it in a wavy state. It wasn't the calm and collected waves you would imagine. It was scruffy and had a slight kink to it.

She stormed out of the cabin and almost ran to the mess hall. She burst in on hordes of SAS men and winced immediately. 'Kat!' She glared at Alex but went over, eyes following her. 'Got you a coffee.' Alex grinned handing it to her and giving his Unit a small glare. Katherine slumped down beside Fox and began sipping away. 'Call me Cub here.' Alex added.

'Tiger.' Katherine grunted and finished the coffee. She let out a loud sigh. 'So damn good.' She groaned.

'Hey Tiger.' Fox greeted. Katherine gave him a glare and stood up. Alex snorted at that as she walked out of the mess hall and to the barn. She never really ate anything in the morning. She had trained herself to survive on minuscule food for when she got kidnapped. There was no if about it, it was a simple question of when.

* * *

**OKAY! Guys, this is short so I can ask you of a favour. I need a character for Katherine's friend. Lets face it, she's grumpy at SAS camp. PM or review me the following details if you want to enter (prize is a dedication and shout out).**

**NAME:**

**GENDER (can be any):**

**AGE:**

**FAMILY:**

**HOW THEY MET/MEET:**

**LOOKS: **(More original the better, such as rainbow dip-dyed ends, blue hair etc...)

**UNIT (if any):**

**CODE-NAME:**

**FAVOURITE COLOUR:**

**PERSONALITY:**

**RELATIONSHIP STATUS (single/dating/married/engaged):**

**CRUSH (I need something to work with for the romantic aspect of this story):**

**FRIENDS:**

**UNIT MEMBERS:**


	5. Dragon that breathes fire (joking!)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Alex Rider, sadly. Katherine is all mine biatches and Dragon is readingnerd18's property (and totally awesome)**

**I'll show you the character profiles of ALL the characters once they've been introduced. Lu Lu keep your eye out ;) I just adore Dragon/Jacob Daniels for the romantic aspect.**

* * *

_"Oh her eyes, her eyes, makes the stars look like they're not shining, her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying, she's so beautiful, and I tell her everyday." ~ Amazing Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars._

* * *

Katherine was laying upside down on her desk, hair hitting the floor, as the soldiers came in for her first class. Now she was left with a problem...how to get up without falling off and humiliating herself. As a final act of desperation she managed to pull herself up. She then promptly fell off of the desk and landed like a starfish on her front. She lifted her head up and spat dust and hay out. 'I think I broke my stomach...' Katherine groaned as she hauled herself up. 'So. I'm Tiger, Cub's older sister by 10 years.' Katherine beamed at the soldiers. 'I want you spilt up in your Units and in separate parts of the room ASAP.'

Katherine watched with amusement as they all split up and sprinted for different parts of the room. She then noticed that the Unit Alex was with had 6 members. 'Uhm...one of you guys are going to have to sit out. I didn't plan for a 6 member Unit, I only planned for 1 5 member Unit as it is.' A man shrugged and walked over. 'Okay so you guys have 1 hour to get back here with the flag. I have instructions for each of you pinned outside. I have cameras set up and several other Units on standby that will be hunting you down. Fake grenades that will explode paint are set up randomly all over base. Your instructions, if followed correctly, will lead you to a flag. You have to avoid detection and "dying". You guys also have no weapons. Good luck.'

The Units raced out. Katherine then turned to the man. 'Name?' She asked, a eyebrow raised.

'Dragon. I can't tell you my codename until I'm no longer on active duty.' He smiled. Katherine took in the details of what he looked like. He had dark red hair that was dyed and cut short like most of the soldiers here, brown eyes twinkled out at her, his features was soft and subtle. He was muscular but it was hidden slightly by the camouflage outfit he wore. Katherine winced at the camouflage outfit, she refused to wear hers. He was obviously proud of his appearance judging by the shine in his combat boots and the fact he had no mud on him.

'Nice to meet you. How did you get into K Unit?' Katherine asked turning around and settling in a chair that spun around, facing TV screens that flickered between different areas of the camp. She gestured to the other chair that spun around and Dragon took it.

'Fox is my brother, you know that he's a temp and so's Cub in a way. So not full time SAS?' Katherine nodded. 'I was placed in K Unit after selection, I finished just yesterday. I know them, other then Cub, already so we trust each other.' he shrugged.

'Cool.' Katherine said. That was her one liner that really meant "I don't care". Dragon rolled his eyes.

'You don't care, do you?' He asked.

'Not in the slightest!' Katherine chirped. Dragon chuckled at that. 'Want to be my friend? Everyone here is so grumpy.' She rolled her eyes.

'I know right. Mornings I get, I swear to god. With that mattress it's like waking up to a rock, but all the time?' He shuddered. 'They take the fun out of life.' Katherine nodded slightly.

'I like you.' She declared before smirking at the TVs. She grabbed the walkie talkie on her desk. 'Tiger to Standby. Do you copy?' She asked.

'Tiger, we're not doing all this code crap.' A voice crackled over the radio.

'Fine.' Katherine huffed. 'H to left of G. 90 degrees. Camera A. In the clearing. I repeat in the clearing.' She then dropped the walkie talkie in her lap. 'I love being in charge.'

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. This chapter is dedicated to readingnerd18 for her submission being quickly so I could continue rather fast. ~ Chloe xxxx**


	6. Kieralda (isn't that a girls name?)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Alex Rider, sadly. Katherine is all mine biatches and Dragon is readingnerd18's property (and totally awesome)**

**Guest: Do me a favour and get a account and say it to my face. As I've said to multiple people I felt like it at the time and when I feel like it I do it. For your information the only people I would care who read it do read it. No offence from anyone else, I mean, its just I have 5 main people I actually talk to on here (though I would talk to anyone). By the way, your my first flame. Can't be do so bad if thats the case. Now build a bridge and get the hell over it, if it bothers you that much I'll change it. For your information I'm allowed to look stupid, since I'm 14, at this age I bet you looked stupid at times as well. Word of advice next time can you not be on anonymous review because sweetheart, _you_ look stupid and pathetic. Yes I am pissed off. Why? Because you had the guts to flame me without signing in, if you signed in then I would of congratulated you on being brave enough to do it. ~ Chloe**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

_"Singing radio head at the top of our lungs, with the boom box blaring as we're falling in love, got a bottle of whatever, but its getting us drunk, singing here's to never growing up," Here's to never growing up by Avril Lavigne_

* * *

Katherine was annoyed. No not even that, she was inwardly cursing Blunt to the icy pits of hell reserved for arseholes. 'Get a move on, Tiger!' She looked at the jeep beside her where K Unit, Alex and Ben sat. She made puppy dog eyes at her new friend, Dragon who shook his head. Katherine had to run The Old Trail without stopping, courtesy of Blunt. The Old Trail is the longest on camp and was only used for jeeps and trucks to go down, it was far to long to send a recruit running along. Which is why she found herself running along it as she had for a hour.

'I...can't...do...it.' Katherine panted, narrowly avoiding falling over her own feet in exhaustion. Who ever decided that she had to train needed to be shot. Really all Katherine's troubles traced back to Alan Blunt. The bastard. Unknown to her the SAS soldiers and ex-spies had taken pity on her, none of them would be expected to run The Old Trail, the fact that she had managed a hour was impressive due to the curves, uphill climbs and downhill drops.

'Only a little more to go. You can do this!' Alex yelled. Katherine groaned and flipped him off. She was tired, pissed off and ready to kill someone. Blunt had chosen a straining training schedule for Katherine. Before this run she had done 100 push ups, 100 chin ups, 100 sit ups, 10 laps of the lake, defence class and tree climbing, as weird as it sounded. Around that she taught classes. Katherine had no doubt soon she would either be dead or on the brink of dying.

And that was saying something considering she was nearly always full of energy.

* * *

'Come on, Tiger.' Dragon sighed helping Katherine limp towards the mess hall. She had fallen just 20 minutes towards the end of The Old Trail. It was still enough to make her ankle feel like it was swollen to the size of a balloon, every time she put weight on it she almost fell over, hence why her arm was now around Dragon's neck and why she was limping to the mess hall.

As they entered Dragon helped Katherine over to where K Unit sat, eyes following them wondering what happened to their happy-go-lucky teacher. She let out a small yelp as she sat down. 'Wait here.' Dragon ordered. Katherine mock saluted as Dragon walked over to the cook.

'Whats going on with you and my brother?' Fox asked immediately. Katherine raised her eyebrows.

'Why do you assume that? And we're friends.' Katherine shrugged. 'That and I can't walk.' Katherine winced.

'You should let Snake have a look at that.' Alex said as he ate. Katherine scrunched her nose up as he spat some of his food as he talked. She wiped away the small specs and mimed gagging.

'Maybe you should have a look at your manners.' Katherine retorted. 'That was really gross.' A tray was set down in front of her.

'Eat up.' Dragon sat beside her. Katherine grinned.

'Your the best friend ever!' She hugged him and then began eating, ignoring the snickers around her.

'Thanks.' Dragon muttered just loud enough for her to hear.

'Tiger!' The whole hall spun around to see The Sergeant and a man. 'In 5 minutes I've been told you have to have a night survival course. Walking through the forest.'

'But I can't even walk properly without Dragon's help.' Katherine protested. The Sergeant sent a small look.

'On your feet girl!' The man barked. Katherine stood up, wincing and shoved her tray away. She climbed over the bench and almost fell over from the sudden weight on her ankle.

'Remind me to kill Blunt.' She whispered to Alex as she limped past him. She truly blamed Blunt. Everything that went wrong or bad in her life was courtesy of Blunt. It was one of the many things on her list of things thats supports her statement of: Blunt deserves to rot in hell. Somehow, without tripping or landing on her face - it was a close call at time, that everyone knew - she managed to get out of the mess hall.

'I am Kieralda.' The man declared. Katherine made a face.

'Isn't that a girls name?' She asked. The man glared at her. 'Just asking.'

'It is not a girls name. Now come. We go to woods.' He climbed in the jeep and reluctantly Katherine got in the back. Kieralda started the engine up.

* * *

Katherine groaned and half-crawled half-limped into K Unit's cabin. She was faintly shocked to see them all awake and staring at her. Shrugging she made her way to Alex's bed and plopped down on it, sticking her feet up in his lap. 'Hey. Hows the ankle?' Alex asked.

'Hurts like a little bitch.' She declared. 'Kieralda made me run through the forest on it. Kieralda was the guy.' She explained.

'Isn't Kieralda a girls name?' Alex frowned.

'Thats what I said.' Katherine groaned. Alex frowned slightly and stood up.

'Snake...can you?' Alex asked.

'Sure.' Snake sat in Alex's place and then proceeded to look over Katherine's ankle. 'It should be fine tomorrow.' Snake frowned. 'I don't think it's broken, just sprained.'

'Thank you.' Katherine smiled. 'Now if you excuse me biatches, I'm going to shower. I smell like a sewer.' With that Katherine stood up and limped away.


	7. Katherine has no idea what she's feeling

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Alex Rider, sadly. Katherine is all mine biatches and Dragon is readingnerd18's property (and totally awesome)**

**Sorry I haven't updated recently. I've been at my Nan's. **

* * *

_"'Cause darling I'd still catch a grenade, for yah, Throw my hand on a blade, for yah, jump in-front of a train, for yah, Oh, I'd go through all this pain, take a bullet straight through my brain, Yes I'd die for you baby, but you won't do the same." ~ Grenade by Bruno Mars_

* * *

Katherine Rider was bored. Those 2 should never mix, as in ever. Her ankle, true to Snake's word, was perfectly fine after she woke up and her morning temper had subside. She sat in her barn hatching a evil scheme. Except without the melodramatic speech and taking over the world, that would defeat the purpose of her unwilling employment. If there was 1 thing she could admit it was the gadgets that was the coolest part of the job. Smithers let Katherine and Alex keep them on the sly.

'Tiger!' Katherine ran out and her jaw dropped at the sight. Wolf of all people stood there with pink glitter all over his skin and his uniform had sequins sewn into it. All in all he was a sparkly disco ball in human form. Almost the whole SAS had came to witness this. Katherine bit down a laugh. 'You did this!'

'No, but who ever did it, I think I'd marry them.' Katherine said seriously, letting her eyes look him up and down. She then frowned. 'Did you do it to state something?' Katherine frowned. She then caught Dragon, Alex, Fox, Eagle and Snake's eye. They was miming to her something...about a chicken?

'What on earth am I stating?' Wolf seethed. Katherine looked at him, trying to figure out if she should say it or not...YODO!

'Are you trying to come out of the closet?' Katherine asked putting a hand on his shoulder. She winced as he glared. It was like a thousand white hot knives burning into her. She removed her hand. 'Uhm, so your not.' She ran her hand through her hair. 'Awkward.' She sung loudly.

'Tiger?' Wolf asked semi-calmly. Katherine looked at him with a smile.

'Your not mad, are you?' She asked sheepishly. Just incase she shuffled back a few paces.

'Run.' Wolf said. Katherine nodded slowly.

'Will do.' She spun around and pointed dramatically in the direction. 'For narnia!' She sprinted off. Seconds later Wolf followed.

* * *

Katherine sprinted into K-Unit's cabin and winced at the glare from Wolf. 'I'm sorry okay!' She yelled. 'How was I to know your not hooking up with Eagle or something.' She then stuck up her nose and stalked over to Dragon. She laid on his bed, sticking her legs over his lap.

'Comfy?' Dragon asked her dryly, a faint tinge to his cheeks his unit member's didn't miss. Katherine nodded, shutting her eyes.

'KATHERINE RIDER!' She let out a strangled scream and rolled off of the bed in her haste to sit up. She sighed. 'What on earth was you thinking saying that to Wolf?' She gave Alex a small glare. 'Oh yes, I full named you.' Katherine stood up.

'I was thinking YODO. That and my survival instincts aren't the best. Heck I don't think they exist.' Katherine mused, tilting her head. Alex sighed.

'And, what does YODO mean?' Alex asked, regretting it immediately. Katherine rolled her eyes.

'You Only Die Once. Like go figure.' Katherine said in her best airhead voice.

'What ever. The Sergeant wants us. Just me and you.' Alex groaned and walked out. Katherine huffed but followed him after sticking her tongue out at his back.

* * *

'So...our first mission together?' Katherine sighed. Blunt had waited for them. He had informed them they had a mission together and handed them the files with the details in. He then left with a hasty remark about how they had no gadgets or guns. Alex nodded and walked to his cabin. Katherine sighed and went to hers, throwing some things into a bag. She then put that over her shoulder and walked straight to K cabin.

Katherine burst in and saw the soldiers standing up by their beds, giving sad looks to Alex. Katherine snorted at that, causing the 5 to look at her. She just nodded, already in her more serious mode. 'Shit. Tiger...your eyes.' Fox said. Katherine gave him a withering look, she shut down any displays of emotions before she went on a mission. Her eyes went cold as ice, heck they was colder then icebergs. She just went to Wolf's bed and ripped the mattress up. She grabbed 4 guns and tucked each one away in a different holster that was hidden away on her body.

'Ready?' Alex asked her. Katherine looked up. 'You know, to kick some arse.' Katherine nodded.

'Armed and dangerous.' She declared. They walked out. Katherine froze suddenly. Alex looked back with a frown. She turned and ran back into the cabin, much to the remaining residents shock. She went straight to Dragon and kissed him briefly on the lips. 'If I don't come back...know that I'd catch a grenade for you. I'd take a bullet as well. I'd die for you, and I have no idea why I feel this way and I don't know how to tell you how I feel...I don't even know what I feel. All I know is that I'm drawn to you like a moth to a candle.

'Your the one I want to die with. I haven't know you that long, but god. It feels like years. I think its the business we're in. All I know is if something should happen, these days I've spent with you are the best of my life. I'm not even sure what I'm saying. I'm no good with emotions! I mean...I blew up my ex-boyfriends house for dumping me because I barely saw him. Geesh...okay. I'm going.' Katherine put a thumb up and nearly sprinted out. Once she did she groaned.

'Why am I so fucking awkward!' She screamed. She heard chuckles. She spun around and waved slowly to the 5 men in the doorway before turning around again. Alex was almost at the helicopter. 'ALEX! WAIT UP YOU HOBO! GOSH! CAN'T A GIRL DECLARE UNKNOWN FEELINGS TO SOMEONE WITHOUT BEING DITCHED!'

* * *

**A/N: Finally some Katherine/Dragon. I need a ship name for them...his real name is Jacob btw. Please comment one D:**


	8. The author REALLY needs to get a hobby

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Alex Rider, sadly. Katherine is all mine biatches and Dragon is readingnerd18's property (and totally awesome)**

**6 days until my 15th birthday...I can't even. Just a plus point I'm releasing longer chapters then I have ever done before on my birthday for this and Protección inesperado. If I don't update on that day they'll be up on the 13th of August, the day after.**

**I now have the story where I want it for the longer chapter.**

* * *

**"I miss you, I miss your smile, I still shed a tear, Every once in a while," ~ I miss you by Miley Cyrus**

* * *

'I still can't believe you said that.' Alex chuckled at Katherine. She groaned at him, after telling him what she said to Dragon he had taken to reminding her every minute. She playfully shoved him as they wandered down a corridor of a fashion show venue they had to check out. Alex was the model and Katherine was his manager according to the covers.

'I don't know why, I just did it. You know, I don't even think I love him or anything.' Katherine shrugged, playing with a strand of her, and it was the truth. 'I just felt like I needed to do it...' Alex sighed.

'Your telling him then.' Alex snorted. Katherine rolled her eyes at him as they walked through a door backstage. 'Poor guy.' Alex muttered.

'Hey! I will make up a plausible excuse. Its not my fault I don't even know how I feel.' Katherine protested. Alex snorted and gave her a look. Katherine stuck her tongue out at him.

'Kat, you are probably the weirdest person I know. You go around _kissing_ people you don't even know.' Alex sighed. Katherine flipped him off, much to Alex's amusement. His laughter rolled out in large waves. 'Back-ups suppose to be posing as back stage.' Alex informed me suddenly. 'And...its K Unit and L Unit. And they're behind you and listening in because I knew you would overract...' Alex smiled weakly as she turned around wide eyed.

'Dragon! Yeah...about that kiss. I don't feel anything for you. Yeah...I thought I did but I don't. Wooh! Party...' Katherine said awkwardly. She heard stifled laughter from Alex. She bit her lip.

'Wardrobe!' Katherine gave a man a glare as he tried to take Alex away. The man gulped.

'Hands off of my client.' Katherine snapped, slapping him. 'Come on Alex. Lets go.' Katherine sniffed, spinning on her heel and marching away.

'Diva.' Alex muttered.

'Heard that!' Katherine yelled.

'Suppose to!' Alex shot back before sprinting to catch up with her. 'You know, I liked you better when you didn't have the overprotective manager role to play.' Alex mused. Katherine glared at him. 'Although, your not very good at protection considering you've injured me alot..'

'You deserved it.' Katherine defended. 'Besides. You decided you wanted to play take down bulldog. I rock at that game.' Alex shook his head at her. Katherine simply shoved him into the wardrobe department's room.


	9. John Rider's birthday (early post)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Alex Rider, sadly. Katherine is all mine biatches and Dragon is readingnerd18's property (and totally awesome)**

* * *

_"I've seen fire and I've seen rain, I've seen sunny days that I thought would never end, I've seen lonely times when I could not find a friend, But I always thought that I'd see you again," ~ Fire and Rain by James Taylor (side note: this song fits with this chapter)_

* * *

Katherine burst into Alex's room and frowned when she couldn't find him. The shower wasn't running in the en-suite that came with his room in the hotel. She walked in silently, drawing one of Wolf's guns. She scanned the room suspiciously, almost as if suspecting something to jump out at her. Once she deemed it safe she went over to the bed and frowned. It obviously hadn't been slept in since the maids cleaned up last. She slipped her hand under the pillow and her hand felt something cool. She dragged whatever it was out. A lump in her throat formed as she looked at a picture frame with a picture of her parents and her in.

A 10 year old Katherine sat on a wooden gate laughing. Her face was delicate, young and smooth. Her eyes was the usual chocolate brown and looking at a man. Her hair was straight and hung down her back to the waist. She was wearing a too-big jumper that was down to her knees and the sleeves covering her hands with a pair of leggings on. Katherine sighed as she looked at it. She looked so young. Beside her was a man with shaggy blonde hair, his arm around the small Katherine. He had a massive grin on his face, showing off his pearly white teeth. His eyes was like harden steel despite the brown colour. They was cold, as if he had seen too much.

Beside the man stood a woman with curly brown hair that hit her shoulders. She had a knee length floral dress on, you could see the small bump of her stomach where she was pregnant. Her eyes was a molten brown, shimmering with light. Her lips was twisted in a smile as she looked at the man and small Katherine. She was beautiful. Together all 3 looked happy and if their was no cares in the world. Katherine couldn't believe that she never knew this photo existed. She still remembered the date. It was taken just 3 weeks before the murder of John and Helen Rider.

Katherine had gotten cold while the family was out with Ian. They was celebrating the return of John Rider after years of his absence. John had taken off his jumper and gave it to Katherine which she happily put on. It was the last family outing they had.

It probably made it harder on her with the fact it was her dad's, John Rider's, birthday today.

Katherine still had the jumper, she always had it in a bag with her, no matter where she was. Even though MI6 had taken everything else, even his clothes, she had kept it. It was a small part of her dad. She had always been her dad's little princess that could do no wrong in his eyes. She was like a precious jewel to him, more valuable then the crown jewels.

Katherine, in someways, was jealous of Alex. Even though he never knew his parents as far as he remembered he didn't have to deal with memories of the deceased. He didn't get it. He had always had someone to lean on, even if he didn't know it. All Katherine had left was Alex. Whenever she closed her eyes she would remember the times she had with her parents and Ian.

It was part of the reason she hated the name Kat. Her dad use to call her it.

Alex had no idea how lucky he had it. He just had to deal with the fact his parents and uncle had died, he had never knew any that well. For Katherine each thought of them was like a hot knife in her chest. She, unlike him, knew them better then he did. It was only after the death of Helen and John that Ian had became closed off. It was at that point Katherine lost everyone. She even isolated herself at school for a while, but by then it was too late. Everyone else had moved on without her.

She didn't have a oppotunity to have a childhood after that, she was always trying to beat a inward battle with herself. Katherine looked down and turned her arms over. There laid her battle scars. They was so faint you'd only see it if you was looking for it. Katherine wasn't ashamed of these scars like most people. Each one showed a different story, a different war she had against herself and lost. Katherine use to hate herself.

It only got worse from the beginning of her employment. She hated herself a little more each day. She was weak, in her eyes. Even a glance in a mirror showed something worth hating. A monster that killed.

It was only on her 19th birthday she stopped. She had a budding friendship with Bryce. He had caught her and made her promise to never do it again. Katherine had sworn on it, she hadn't picked up a blade and put it to her skin since. The slight hate still hadn't evaporated, but it decreased as Katherine realised hating herself wouldn't cut it anymore.

Katherine turned the picture frame over and took the paper that stuck out of the hinges out. She opened it and read it as quickly as possible:

**We have him.**

At the end was a red scorpion. Katherine sucked in a deep breath and took a shaky breath. She knew that Scorpia just wanted her to react and storm into their hide out to take back Alex, but he was the only thing she had left. She was going to get him back even if it killed her.

* * *

Katherine slowly approached the SAS who sat at a table eating, she had a bag over her shoulder with the picture frame in and wore her dad's jumper. They all gave her a ice cold look, proof that the SAS stuck together. 'Look,' Katherine said in a fake steady voice that she only just managed to pull off. 'I need your help...Alex's been taken.' Katherine informed them. Small frowns appeared. 'I know your angry at me, don't hurt him for it. Please don't. Blame me, not him.'

'Katherine?' Katherine turned around and saw a wardrobe department employee, Cassie - a American. 'Where's Alex? We need him for a fitting.' Thats all it took for Katherine to break into sobs. They echoed around the cafeteria. 'Has he been taken?' Katherine nodded viciously.

'He's all I have left.' Katherine sobbed, wiping away the tears as they fell. 'You know, I push others away so they don't have to deal with my problems with claims of how I don't like them. Thats bullshit.' Katherine sniffed.

'Do you have a cell phone?' Cassie asked. 'To call someone?' Katherine shook her head at her. Cassie handed her one and left with the others. It was just Katherine and the SAS. She quickly phone a number and put it to her ear.

'H-hello...Bryce?' Katherine asked nervously, sitting down next to Snake, biting her nails as a nervous habit.

'Katherine, whats wrong?' Bryce's voice sounded concerned over the phone. He knew Katherine better then even Alex. The pair was like brother and sister.

'Alex's gone. You know I kinda maybe pissed Scorpia off? They took him and he's pissed them off.' Katherine rambled. 'I don't know what to do, Bryce. He could die...he's the only thing I have left other then you and your not good comapny. Your always off banging some hot girl you met.' Katherine sniffed. 'I'm scared, Bryce. For the first time in my life I'm scared. I can look down a barrel of a gun or shit like that and not be bothered but I'm petrified of losing Alex.' Katherine heard her voice cracking as she spoke.

'Deep breaths. Katherine...I don't know what you want me to say.' Bryce sighed, Katherine could picture him biting his lip. It was his nervous habit.

'I want you to say he'll be okay. He'll come back alive. Promise me that he'll be fine.' Katherine sighed, running a hand through her hair.

'I can't make a promise I might break.' Bryce groaned. 'But I can promise you I'll try my best.' Katherine thought about it for a second.

'Okay.' She whispered. 'I trust you.' Katherine brightened up suddenly. 'Prepare the agents in the office, even the retired ones. We're going to get Alex out. Rider style.' Katherine grinned happily. 'You know, the same way we broke into Blunt's office as a unofficial bonding method. Back in the days we hated each other. I might bring SAS. Depends if they want to come...'

'SAS? Put me on loud speaker quick.' Bryce ordered. Katherine sighed but did as he said, Bryce wouldn't let her hear the end of it if she didn't. 'Hey, listen up. SAS? Your with Katherine, the energy ball that is she. If she ever does anything that hurts any of yo don't hold it against her. She isn't good with emotions, feelings and just does things as she sees fit. She fucks up every time. What I'm saying is...if she does...she never meant to hurt anyone. She isn't like that, I should know after what she's done to herself. So...don't hate her for anything she does...she's awkward and copes by acting childish. I'd give you all the details if I see you, if you knew her past you'd understand.'

Katherine glared at the phone that her friend's voice came out of. 'And Katherine? I know you've been crying. Chin up princess, your tiara's falling.' Katherine bit back a smile at that. 'I'll have coffee and Frank's legendary skittle cookies ready.' Katherine groaned as the phone cut off.

'He knows I can't resist coffee and cookies.' Katherine whined before perking up. 'Leggo!' She announced, standing up. 'Don't run away, Don't run away from the truth, 'Cause I'm not giving up on you.' She sung loudly as she skipped out.

* * *

'BRYCE!' Katherine screamed slamming into him and trapping him in a hug. Bryce chuckled as he inclined his head towards his office to the SAS. They trooped into his office. 'Gary has your coffee and cookie.' Bryce informed her before walking into his office and shutting the door. Katherine sprinted to Gary's office and ran in. She beamed at the agents as she grabbed the cookie and coffee. She ate the cookie in 5 bites and downed the warm coffee before sighing.

'Hey, Katherine.' Evans greeted as she slipped on top of a file cabinet. The agents talked and joked around for a while until the almight SAS appeared with Bryce. The 9...ish soldiers gave her small pitying glances.

'Whats the plan, Katherine?' Bryce asked her with a grin as he settled on the desk. It occurred to Katherine they really needed a bigger office or better meeting place.

'Well...' Katherine said sheepishly, running a hand through her hair.

'You don't have a plan.' The agents chorused.

'I do.' Katherine argued. 'Its just not formed yet...' Katherine trailed off with a sigh. Gary had a look of understanding. 'I...have to go somewhere.' Katherine jumped off of the cabinet. 'Can someone give me a ride?'

'I can.' Katherine looked shocked at the fact Dragon had offered but nodded.

'Okay.' She said. 'Lets go.'

* * *

Katherine stood beside her parent's graves and slowly opened a can of beer. Dragon stood beside her with a unreadable look on his face. Katherine poured half of the can over the grave before drinking the other half. 'Hi dad.' Katherine whispered sitting down. 'We should of had our first drink together really. I miss you, you know. I remember you all the time.' She sat their for a while in silence. Dragon eventually sat beside her.

'He loved the rain.' Katherine said suddenly, making Dragon look at her. 'When it rained and he was home he would race outside with me and we would dance. Just me and him.' Dragon smiled slightly at that. 'He loved singing as well. Its why I do it so much. I also try to smile no matter what. He taught me to smile even if your worlds crumbling down. He always told me how strong you are isn't measured by how much you can take without breaking. Its how much you can take after breaking.

'He loved what he did. He didn't anyone change that, even though he would choose my mum and me over it. He was that type of person. The jumper I'm wearing is his. Its all I got of his. I was daddy's little girl, the world couldn't touch me because he was there for me.' Katherine smiled, playing with a strand of her hair.

'He sounds amazing.' Dragon said. 'He really does.'

'Yeah.' Katherine agreed. 'He was awesome. I just feel bad for Alex he never got to know them, but at the same time I don't.' Katherine took a deep breath. 'If he did he would replay all the memories in his head. He would remember everything you should of said or done. He would remember everything about them and be tortured with it.' Dragon awkwardly put his arm around her. Katherine stuck her head on his shoulder and looked up at him through her lashes. It was only now as a single rain drop fell from the sky and landed on his nose that she realised how perfect he was.

Not the type of perfect people clamour on about, he was imperfect.

But too Katherine he was everything she would ever need, but she would never let that thought leave her mind.

He was way out of her league.

* * *

**A/N: I was suppose to post this on my birthday because its 2300+ words but...come on I love this chapter. Its emotional Katherine!**


	10. Friendzoned accidentally

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Alex Rider, sadly. Katherine is all mine biatches and Dragon is readingnerd18's property (and totally awesome)**

* * *

_"The 7 things I like about you, Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's, When we kiss I'm hypnotized, You make me laugh, you make me cry, But I guess that's both I'll have to buy," ~ 7 things by Miley Cyrus_

* * *

Katherine was curled up in a office chair giving Gary a look. 'All I'm saying, Katherine, is that we need you and SAS to return to camp while we find Alex. Less suspicious you see. It will allow us to search more freely.' Katherine sighed but nodded reluctantly at Gary. She hated sitting around and waiting, she wanted to get out there to look for Alex, but if her return to Brecon Beacons was what it took to have a better chance at returning Alex she would do it in a heartbeat.

'Okay, I'm trusting you Gary.' Katherine informed him, standing up. She walked out and downstairs to the lobby and outside. She climbed in the back of the army truck and shut the tail bed. Katherine completely ignored K Unit, sitting at the end again and just staring out, knees hugged close to her body. She felt vulnerable and she hated it. In everyone's eyes she was the big bad spy that was larger then life, right now she felt as if she was so close to falling apart.

Footsteps. Dragon came and sat beside her. He gave her a small smile that she returned. 'Hey.' Dragon greeted. Katherine looked at him in the eyes breifly. Her molten brown bordering on chocolate brown eyes connected with his dark brown ones that held surprising warmth.

'Hey.' Katherine replied before looking away and out of the semi-circle that showed where they was going. She fiddled with her thumbs for something to do.

'I have a tattoo.' Dragon said suddenly filling the silence. Katherine looked at him again. 'Right here.' Dragon showed her his left wrist. 'It says "Stay true to yourself and they'll never break you".' Katherine hid her face with her hair and smiled. 'You got any?' Katherine shook her head.

'Tattoos are something unique to you, so its easy to recognise a spy. I've always wanted 1 though, just 1. I do have scars.' Katherine sighed, leaning back on whatever the wall was. She had no idea why she was telling Dragon this, but it was nice to get it off of her chest. 'Not the kind of scars you'd expect.' She sighed before rolling the jumper up to her elbows and held her wrists out. 'My battle scars. Not from criminals, but from myself. I hated myself after my parents died. I watched their plane explode. I knew they was dead. Their was nothing else I could do.

'Even at age 10 I was a stubborn child. I convinced Ash to drive me to the wreckage. I think I spent a hour shifting through metal to try and find my mum and dad's bodies. I never did. I was taken away kicking and screaming. I isolated myself at school and by the time I was done with that it was 2 years later and everyone had forgotten me.' Katherine ran a finger down her scars on the left wrist.

'Wow.' Dragon whispered. Katherine set her head on his shoulder again as he wrapped a arm around her waist.

'I don't deserve a friend like you.' Katherine sighed as she closed her eyes.

'Yeah...friend.'


End file.
